


Changing Beliefs

by delorita, JC Oakenshield (SilverFountains)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Admiration, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Implied childhood trauma, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/JC%20Oakenshield
Summary: Our first dabble in this fandom.This oneshot is set just after Riario has rescued Leonardo from the Labyrinth. Note that in this fic the sexual encounter with Zita never happened and that the Captain General has never had a (consensual) sexual relationship before (implied due to childhood trauma/abuse).





	

**Author's Note:**

> No masters or kings when the ritual begins  
> There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin  
> In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene  
> Only then I am human  
> Only then I am clean  
> Amen. Amen. Amen
> 
> HOZIER - Take Me To Church

"You interest me," Leonardo looks at Count Riario challengingly, his chin up a little as to mock him. At the same time a wicked grin pulls up one corner of his mouth.

Girolamo lowers his eyes briefly, a faint smile playing on his face. Inside however his heart leaps. He had not dared to hope for such a statement "I'm nobody," he dismisses the praise, meeting Leo's alert eyes again.

"You aren't nobody," Leo steps closer. "You're very smart, Girolamo. I like smart..."

The count swallows as the man who was once his enemy and now the subject of his admiration is so close he can feel his breath on his skin.  
  
"I'm a puppet. My father's puppet. The Architect's puppet. Don't deny it, Leonardo, you know it's true."

Leo huffs a little, squeezing his eyes shut out of habit when he's thinking hard. "I...I think you're very much capable of thinking by yourself," he hesitates for a brief moment but then lifts his hand and strokes his agile fingers fleetingly across the count's well kept beard.

Riario flinches at the unexpected gesture "Is it true? What they say about you?" he asks softly.

Leonardo pulls his hand back quickly. _Fuck, too soon_ he thinks and wrinkles his nose a little. He's sitting down on the knee-high stone wall nearby and looks up at the man who got his attention, "They say lots about me." He circumvents the question, wondering if his seductive skills are good enough to get the count's head around the fact that he could make out with another man and not  burn in hell.

"They do." Riario laughs a little at that. His eyes dart around as he tries to find his courage.  
  
He takes a seat next to the other man. "They say that you're a sodomite..." he whispers. That word should create a sense of revulsion and yet he finds he is rather curious instead.

Leonardo laughs at that, looking at Riario sideways, having a hard time to not lay his hand on the other man's thigh. Not yet. "So they do," he turns his coal pen around and around in his fingers. "Is desire bad?" he asks straight forward, looking his counterpart straight in the eye.

"You don't deny it..." a shiver runs through the Lord of Imola. He's never felt like this before. Even the way his nimble fingers turn the pen in his hand is turning him on. Until now all he'd known his whole life was intimidation and power games. People either fear him or he fears them. That has been the extent of all his relationships.  
  
"Yes," he says though, even if his heart and body appear to disagree with him. "Our Father says it is. "

Leonardo rolls his eyes at that, of course the father says so. Wrong question. He feels the other’s nervousness but also his curiosity yet he’s unsure how to proceed since all the count seems to know is the Church’s beliefs and rules.

“Why do you seek my company?” he tries another approach. His own mind never knows rules or _You should nots_ so it’s hard for him to try and understand someone else's feelings, yet alone of the man he considered his arch enemy for so long.

He smiles openly up at the other.

“You interest me too,” Riario smiles back, brazenly.

The artist’s smile grows even wider. He wants to compare himself to a woman and what would happen when they’d be on their first date but suddenly becomes aware of the fact that Count Riario may not even have had one since he’s so very faithful to God and the Church.

_Fuck it._

He just leans in and brushes his lips very briefly against the other’s, caressing his cheek with his hand, then pulling back instantly. 

Girolamo goes rigid. The kiss burns on his lips like hellfire and yet… “I am… the Captain General … of the Holy Church,” he pants in protest. “I'm a pious man, devoted to Our Father in Heaven…” His eyes blow wide when his feeble argument is silenced by another kiss, this time firmly pressed against his lips.

“And yet you sit here beside me,” Leonardo lies his hand over Riario’s chest, “And I feel your heart beat very quickly.” He breathes very closely to the other’s mouth. “I desire _you_ , Girolamo,” he stares into those dark eyes.

Girolamo swallows thickly, once more, mesmerised by the other man. “I've done many bad things in my life. If I… If we…” He doesn't finish his sentence without Leo’s help this time. He feels like a starving man. “I desire you too,” he chokes out the sinful thoughts that are on his tongue. Tears spring to his eyes and he's quite unsure whether it's because he feels he is slipping down that black slope again that he fears beyond anything or because of the strength he feels in having given voice to his desires.

Leonardo gently wipes those tears away with his thumb, clearly moved himself by them and by Riario’s admission. He swallows, turning fully towards the other man, “I’ve done many bad things too,” he whispers, “So why not do a good thing for ourselves for once?”   

He strokes the unruly fringe out of the count’s eyes, kissing him again. This time slipping his tongue into the other’s mouth tenderly while holding his face in both hands. He knows that if he moves too fast or too forceful, the fragile thing of trust that has built between them may just crumble like a castle out of sand beneath his fingertips.

Riario doesn't know what to do with himself, doesn't know how to hold himself. He knows how to pray. He knows how to serve. He knows how to torture information out of people and he even knows how to kill a man in hand to hand combat. But he has no idea how to love and be loved.

After all the trials that they had faced together, this feels like the biggest trial of them all.

He awkwardly strokes Leonardo’s cheek, feeling the coarseness of his beard under his fingertips. Arousal rushes through his body as he tries to meet the other man's tongue, experimentally. 

Leo groans at that inexperienced touch. He welcomes that tongue inside his mouth, curling his slowly around it, caressing the tip with a flutter. He feels like he’s going to paint on a fresh, blank canvas with all the colours available and it makes his whole being sing. He softly strokes Girolamo’s thigh with his fingertips as if they were the bristles of a fine brush.

Riario closes his eyes. He allows the new sensations to engulf his being. Leonardo's fingers on him feel like something holy on a whole different level than the church had brought him. As if he's shaping him, moulding him into something new. Something better…

He does not dare to make the next move, feeling so very unsure of himself and hating that feeling whilst at the same time _wanting_ the other man to lead, to teach him.

“Touch me,” Leo whispers into his desired man’s mouth, letting his hands slide towards the outsides of Riario’s legs and onto his fine arse. _Like a finely chiseled sculpture_ his never quiet mind suggests.  

Riario feels ridiculous and childlike when he tentatively lays his hand on Leo's chest as if he's never touched a human being before. _Not like this, no…_ He closes his eyes again, finding it easier somehow when he's not looking at the other man, and moves his hands more confidently now, running down Leo's chest and across his thighs. Slowly. Imprinting this new experience into his mind.

Leonardo's touches in turn are spectacular. He reminds the count of the tales of King Midas, who turned everything he touched to gold. But whilst that was a curse, this feels like a blessing, every touch a new and pleasurable sensation.

A loud moan escapes Leo’s throat as he feels the hands of that skilled soldier on his chest. Not to threaten him this time, but to explore him. His nipples perk up as Riario’s fingers accidentally brush over them through the thin material of his shirt. His trousers become very uncomfortable.

He moves his own hand closer to the count’s crotch, listening to the low, keen noises he makes without even noticing.

Riario has never felt such raw desire before. This pull that the reckless artist has on him is nothing short of an addiction. He _needs_ this man. Or he may truly lose his mind.

Hate and revulsion still battle his desire though, but the war that rages inside him is already decided, already lost. He grabs Leonardo around the back of his neck in a crippling move as he pulls him off the low wall, sending the both of them tumbling into the long grass.

“I hate you,” he hisses against the other man's lips, the fire burning in his eyes briefly. “And I love you,” he gasps his desperate heartache, clinging on to Leonardo to hold together his fragile sanity.

The builder of war machines blinks up into his former enemy’s eyes and grins, rolling them around with little effort so he’s on top, grinding his erection against Riario’s bulge. “Same here, Captain General,” he laughs good naturedly.

Girolamo pushes his hips up to meet the friction of Leo's strained cock without thinking, his body taking over from his suffering mind. He smiles back, his dark eyes glistening, before pulling Leonardo down to kiss him again, growing bold now in his aching need. “Artista…” he groans. “Please…”

Leo likes _artista_ coming out of Riario’s mouth. He says it with so much adoration that makes his insides flutter. He kneels up, his fingers fumbling with both their trouser fastenings simultaneously. “Get these fucking clothes of your gorgeous body, Count,” he orders playfully.

The pope’s nephew grins like a naughty child. He is fascinated by Leonardo's confidence and playfulness. The whole world appears to be one big adventure to him, unbound by the rules of the Church or anyone for that matter.

“You are…  remarkable,” he hums low in his throat as he unfastens his tunic.

Leo chuckles at the compliment as he removes his own shirt and throws it away. “You are stunning,” he murmurs as he slides his hands beneath the material of Riario’s tunic, helping him to take it off. He’d admired the other’s bare torso greatly when they were back in the jungle and wonders how confident he’d feel to take all his garments off. He knows that the Church teaches such bollocks as you must not do such a thing. As Leo lies eyes on the opening of Riario’s undershirt he hums appreciatively, laying his hand onto the revealed skin, feeling his warmth. His cock is giving a very expectant twitch. _Slow down! We have a virgin here._ He soothes his own body, biting his lip, intrigued by the thought.

Girolamo snorts in dismissal. No-one had ever called him stunning before and truthfully he cannot understand why someone like Leonardo Da Vinci, who appears to radiate perfection in every way, would even consider him attractive. Nonetheless he enjoys the praise and the eager hands on his skin. He had dreamt about those hands ever since they left the new world, his fantasies shifting from Leo binding his broken leg to those amazing hands touching him elsewhere.

He cannot hide his body's response to those ministrations and it makes him blush uncharacteristically as the silver cross of his faith feels cold against his bare skin.

“Why me?” he asks.

Leonardo looks up into those mesmerizing dark eyes. His mind had been elsewhere already as he felt Girolamo’s cock twitch against his in their confined spaces. He shakes his head slightly at himself, who’s so used to just taking all his clothes off and get on with the most primal urge mother nature has gifted her children with.

Girolamo Riario is different and that is why he’s fallen for him. He cannot say that out loud though. He vows to himself to take it very very slow and respect the other’s upbringing.

“Because you challenge me in every way,” he bends down and kisses the other man softly again. “From the moment we first met I knew I’d found a kindred spirit, someone who I can do my complicated puzzles with…” another kiss, “Someone with an equal eager mind, even though we were on different sides,” he grins.

“Yes!” Girolamo nods. To be appreciated for his intelligence by this man who is nothing short of a genius is the greatest of compliments. He relaxes a little, each praise and each tender teasing touch feeling more natural and more welcome now.

He returns the gesture in kind, sliding the palms of his hands over Leo's well defined pectoral muscles. Down over his taut stomach, whilst his own erection strains against his trousers.

“And someone I could test my fighting skills with,” Leo sighs as Girolamo’s rough palms explore his skin. He leans into the touch. “I’m very impressed by you,” he swallows, daring to trace a finger across that huge bulge he can see clearly outlined in the other’s snug fitting trousers.

A moan escapes Riario’s mouth involuntarily. He bucks up slightly against that hand,  unsure how to ask for more but wanting it desperately. He pulls Leo closer again, this time taking charge of the kiss, learning quickly from his experienced lover as he ploughs his tongue deep into his mouth.

 _Fuck yes, that’s more like it!_ Leo moans into the kiss, letting his virgin take charge. He grinds his cock very eagerly against Girolamo’s now, wanting him to feel the friction, the pressure. Wanting him to know exactly how much he desires him, how good it is to let their bodies take over and the always flitting minds rest for a bit. Even though that is not possible at all for himself. He’s got all these pornographic images of Girolamo in his mind now, making it hard to go slow. He welcomes the new challenge with pleasure.

“Yes, oh yes,” Girolamo moans appreciatively, wanting Leonardo to know how much he enjoys this even if it frightens him at the same time. He pushes back too, trying to respond in kind, wanting to offer same pleasure in return even if he doesn't yet know how. He wants to learn though. “More,” he demands, digging his long fingers into Leo's wild hair.

Leonardo loves these skilled hands in his hair, pulling. He decides that now might be the moment to let the son of the Church truly know how extraordinary it is to feel cock touch cock. He quickly sheds his trousers, and pulls Riario’s down to let his erection spring free. He moans loudly as he lets them slide together for the very first time. Such an exquisite feeling. He hopes the other feels the same and that he hasn’t gone too quickly this time.

The Captain gasps in surprising pleasure. He wonders briefly if it's the Devil seducing him like this or God giving his blessing, but in the end he pushes both to the back of his mind. He knows that they've crossed the boundary of decency already, but he also knows that the most powerful men in Italy, including his own father, indulge in these sins. It can surely not be that bad then…

“That's… nice,” he stutters. The heat of Leonardo's hard cock, pressing against his own is truly spectacularly delightful and he boldly grabs for his lover's sword, wanting to satisfy his curiosity on how it feels in the palm of his hand compared to his own.

“Fuck Yes!” Leonardo gasps at the unexpected bold move. He lets his head drop to the other’s chest and watches Girolamo’s slender fingers around his cock. The grip is firm and he immediately starts rocking into it as he takes his lover's well shaped member into his hand. “You’re delicious,” he looks up again into the count’s eyes, “A miracle of mother nature, Girolamo.”

Girolamo shakes his head at Leo’s blasphemy but grins anyway, pleased that his tentative efforts are appreciated. “Teach me, artista,” he pleads. “Teach me this art.”

“Hmmm, I will,” Leonardo rocks his fist and his cock in the same rhythm, grunting and moaning at the delightful sensations. “You’re a very good pupil,” he breathes out slowly through his nose as he has a hard time to not come just yet. “And a very eager one at that…”

The sensations he's feeling at the touch of this man are truly exquisite and Riario finds that even if his mind is struggling with this his body knows well enough what it wants.

He rests himself back, pulling Leo into another eager deep kiss. “How do I… What….?” He is not sure what he's asking for. He's not stupid though. Nor is he clueless. He may have abstained from these sinful acts throughout his dutiful life but he knows full well what two men may do together. After all he had been witness to many who offered such services to the Holy Father over the years - willingly or not.  

“Shh, let go, switch your mind off, let your body speak,” Leo whispers into Riario’s ear. He’s fully aware now that the other may never have had an orgasm before. _Poor soul._ He twists his wrist a few times, rubbing his thumb across Girolamo’s cock head, feeling the precome there, smearing it around as lubricant. He neglects his own pleasure for the moment, concentrating on getting his lover off spectacularly for the very first time. He devours him, fucking his tongue into his mouth to take away his thoughts.

The world as the aristocrat knows it seems to fall away, leaving just the two of them on this island of sins together. Everything Leonardo does feels perfect. He never seems to hesitate, like he's already mapped every stroke and twist of his hand, every kiss of his lips, out in his head and is just following that plan with utter conviction. It's fascinating. And something that he admires and can relate to.

Riario gives up the fight inside his mind as he surrenders fully to his idol. He closes his eyes once more and allows the pleasure to flood his senses. He's never felt anything like this before. Normally his erections are a mere inconvenience to him that he hopes to pass as soon as possible through focus and prayer. Now, however, he allows this other man to optimise his state of arousal, bringing him closer and closer to losing his mind and soul with each stroke.

Leonardo feels that his lover is getting close. He sees the look of bliss on his face as he stops the kiss for a moment and increases the speed of his hand, cupping the other’s balls into his palm as  he sits up. “Come for me, Giro, give me your life’s essence,” he spits into his palm and engulfs Riario’s cock head with his hand. “Let it all out, let it all go,” he utters in his most seductive voice, having a very hard time to not just spill his own juices all over the other’s half exposed body. He can’t believe his luck at the display of trust in front of him. Count Riario breaking all the rules for him.

“Aaaaaah!” The count curves up to as Leonardo pulls him over the edge of his lifelong withhold. “Aaaawyesss.” There are no words, no comparisons. His broken soul for that brief moment of total ecstasy feels completely whole and at peace, silencing every thought in exchange for a feeling of pure pleasure that pulses through his cock with each ejaculation.

“Oh yes, that’s it…fuck, that’s beautiful!” Leonardo holds his breath for a moment, staring at Girolamo coming for the very first time in his life. His own cock is twitching and leaking precome. He gets even bolder in his aroused state and pulls off his lover’s trousers.

Girolamo feels overwhelmed by what has just happened. He had not expected it to feel anything quite like that. It's not even just the physical delight but even more surprising is the pleasure of the intimacy of the act. Of the fact that the man whom he admires so had taken the time and effort to give him this gift.

He does not argue when Leonardo removes his trousers fully; he feels too mellow now to feel concerned. As he opens his eyes he laughs softly as he finds Leonardo grinning back at him, clearly pleased with himself. “Thank you, maestro,” he says softly. “Can I somehow offer you the same?” he dares.

Leo sits cross legged between his lover’s thighs, stroking them reverently, “You are welcome, my pupil.” He licks his lips lasciviously, “You could but … “ he clears his throat, “There is something way better I want to teach you.” He sounds very hoarse to his own ears, not sure if he should go that far just yet. But his desire for this man goes back so many months and he’s had him in all possible positions in his imagination already so he finally must make a move as long as Girolamo is his willing object.

“I want to learn,” Girolamo encourages his mentor. “Show me… enlightenment.” His eyes sparkle as he says it.

That makes Leo chuckle anew, “Right,” he says lightly, glad Riario can make fun of his beliefs in this moment of worldly enjoyment. He reaches for his bag, fumbling in it until he pulls out a little pouch. He lies it onto his lover’s stomach and resumes stroking his thighs, bending him just a fraction, exposing that desirable goal to his own eyes more. He sighs at the arousing sight. _I hope he knows what he’s begging for._

He dips his finger into the pouch and slicks it with a big amount of grease, rubbing it over Riario’s entry, circling firmly, watching the muscles work in fascination. He never gets tired of studying the human anatomy, even in his state of ecstasy. His own dick throbbing with need now.

The Italian Lord jolts as he's touched so intimately. For a fleeting moment he is haunted by a memory long suppressed but he fights it with all his might until the beast within goes back to sleep. His well-bred instinct is to push the other man away from this debauchery. And yet the fluttering in the pit of his stomach is surprisingly pleasant.

He hesitates for but a moment. He knows what's to come will be painful. And yet he wonders, since Leonardo takes such great care with everything he does, whether it needs to be like that. Even though this scientist has designed weapons of great destructive force, he knows that the man does not take pleasure in causing the suffering that is merely a side effect of the spinnings from his brilliant mind. And so he places his trust in this man's hands as he relaxes under his touch and nods. “Make love to me, Leonardo.”

“It will be my utmost pleasure,” Leo says softly,  feeling his emotions rather very close to the surface when he hears the dangerous right hand of the Pope say this. He hands the pouch to his lover. “Will you help me with that?” he gestures to his cock.

Girolamo swallows but nods again, taking the pouch. He hates feeling so incompetent and unsure at this, but he knows that the only way to become competent is to learn and practice. His eyes slide down his lover's cock before his hands do. It feels so forbidden to stare at and lust for that beautiful rod so openly and yet so freeing.

He greases up his fingers as he had seen Leonardo do and reaches out for his cock again, already longing for that texture on his hand again. He handles him as he would his treasured dagger, confidently and purposefully, all the while listening and watching to see if his hand offers pleasure to his lover too.

Leonardo closes his eyes as he enjoys those fingers on him. He moans softly, feeling jolts of desire shoot through his entire body. “C… careful or I’ll be of no use to you,” he laughs under his breath as he grabs Girolamo’s wrist after a few moments to still him. “That felt incredible,” he stares down into the other’s eyes, then thinking better of it and pushing the count onto his side, lying behind him quickly. He shoves his cock between those adorable ass cheeks towards Riario’s pucker, pressing his cock head against it.

Riario gasps, his body freezing initially, but his need quickly takes over. He is pleased that he had mastered his handwork to Leo’s satisfaction and determined now to see this through.

Feeling Leo’s body envelop him as he pulls him back into his arms is such a wonderful sensation. He had only ever seen the power battle of sex. Of one man intimidating and owning another. It had never appeared to him as anything other than mind games and another form of torture and exerting authority. But this is so much the opposite it's dizzying. He has never felt more comfortable, safer and more loved than he does right now, with Leo's kisses on his shoulder.

“I'm ready,” he coughs, not entirely convinced that he is as ready for this as he says he is, but wanting his lover to do it anyway. He tenses again in anticipation of what's to come.

“I’ll make you feel so good, Giro,” Leonardo breaths into his ear as he pushes forward steadily. “I love you, you’re so special to me,” he circles his hand soothingly across his beloved’s stomach, feeling the other’s intimate muscles not wanting to let him intrude. “Let me in, please, you are so hot. You make me lose my mind,” he whispers a steady stream of lustful words to convince Riario’s subconsciousness. He knows that wanting this and actually be able to do it are two different things. He kisses and licks that slender neck in front of him softly.

The tender love confessions that he had dreamt to hear for so long, combined with all the loving touches that feel so good on every inch of his skin, allow the devout lord to relax fully, softening to allow his lover to become one with him. _We are one_. He laughs softly as that thought runs through him as he feels the pressure against his pucker. How different things were then. _We truly are! More than those bastards will ever know!_

He cranes his head back to seek Leonardo’s lips as he opens up to him, feeling his hard cock sliding deeper inside of him. An odd mixture of pain and pleasure. “My saviour… My downfall…” he whispers breathlessly, not sure which but probably both.

“You… are my … saviour…” Leo nips at Girolamo’s lips and tongue, his mind swirling as he feels that tight channel open up for him. His hand slides up his torso towards his throat as he appreciates every inch of that gorgeous well-trained body. He licks his lover behind his ear wantonly, cursing and swearing in a few different languages as he drives further and further inside. “Fuckfuckfuck you’re … ngghddkkdf...Giro…” He starts to gently rock his hips as that desired body adjusts to his.

“One.”

“Yes…” Girolamo knows that his lover must be sharing his thoughts of how they came to be here. He totally surrenders now to him, loving how he calls him Giro, loving how he caresses him through every inwards push, working through the pain until it becomes pure delight. He's never known anyone to care this much for him, for his feelings and his pleasure. And he wants to give all of himself in return.

He does not have any poetic words left, but none of this requires words. Their bodies already speak a language of their own, moving against each other, Leonardo inside of him. He can scarcely wrap his head around that and how it pleasures not just his physical self but his mind too.

He grows in confidence in this new experience as his body accommodates, stretching around his lover's sword as his own twitches again. “T-touch me again.”

The artist’s fingers sneak around that fine sword again, delighted as he finds it reawakening. He pants and gasps through his pleasurable exercise, feeling his climax not far off. He changes his angle ever so slightly, aiming for that special spot inside of Girolamo.

“My beloved,” he moans into the other’s ear, pulling at his cock expertly, wanting them to come together, his speed increasing both with his hand and his hips.

Riario sees stars the moment that Leonardo really demonstrates his skill, sending yet another flood of exquisite pleasure to every part of his body when he hits his prostate. He throws back his head against his lover's shoulder, reaching for him behind his head, kissing him hard and desperately. “Yes! My lover!” How powerful those never before spoken words sound. He rocks back and forth, seeking both the drilling of Leonardo's cock into his backside and his masterful hand on his cock all at once. “Give yourself to me…”

“Oh … fuck ...YES!” Leonardo lets go as he feels the flutter of Girolamo’s channel announcing his orgasm. He finally spills into the man he’s desired for years, loved for months. He howls as he throws his head back and pumps his life juice into that willing, scorching hole, his hand milking another climax out of the other.

Girolamo thinks he might pass out as he struggles to process all of this at once. Both the sensation and the idea that Leonardo Da Vinci is spilling his seed into him makes him come again himself, gasping, moaning like he's lost every part of civilised control, his eyes rolling back into his head. He thinks that even if the man decided now that he had served his purpose and would kill him he would accept his fate happily at that moment.

He flops down into Leonardo’s embrace as they both try and get air back into their lungs.

“You are… fabulous. Beautiful,” he says in awe.

Leonardo holds the other man very closely to his chest, his breathing evening out. “That was ....” he kisses the top of Girolamo’s head fondly, actually searching for words as a wide grin spreads across his face. “A miracle.” He shuffles down a little to be on eye level with the other, looking at him for the first time without arousal and desire clouding his mind.

“Thank you Giro,” he stroke’s his lover’s jawline with his finger tips affectionately.

Girolamo thinks about everything that had just happened, staying silent for a long while. He feels the other man soften and slip out of him, leaving his seed to trickle out of him perversely.

He struggles to digest all of his emotions at once, not used to feeling some of them anyway. “What are you thanking me for?” he asks eventually. He does not move yet, feeling far too comfortable still, lying in Leo's arms in the late afternoon sun in this secluded place.

“For letting me make love to you,” Leo can almost see all the thoughts that are going on behind that smart, sharp face, the battle of the guilt against the experience of the pleasure they just gave each other. And he bends forward to kiss those lips again, “I longed for that for a very long time, Count Riario. I was not expecting you to return my feelings,” he says with affection.

Riario huffs at that. “You invoke strong feelings in me,” he admits. “It took me a long time to work out if I felt more comfortable hating you or loving you.” He turns himself further to really look into those eyes that see the world so differently to him. “But I could not let them kill you. Not after everything we'd been through.” He can only be grateful for the fact that Leonardo does not remember any more than that, that he doesn't remember who had turned him over to the claws of the Enemies of Man. Or about the demons that have haunted his dreams for months now.

“Thank you for loving me like that,” he smiles that sad smile that never extends to his eyes. “I've never known love like this before.” He thinks how pathetic that must sound but it is the truth. “All my life I have tried to love and serve God ,” he snorts. “I have failed many times but I have tried. And now I wonder if _this_ was a test, a punishment or a reward…” He licks his lips, looking up at Da Vinci's bright features. “And here you don't even believe in the existence of God…” he laughs at how ridiculous all of this is. He turns his head slightly into the palm against his cheek, kissing that beautiful skilled hand reverently.

“I hope it did not feel like a punishment,” Leonardo closes his eyes at the loving gesture, cradling the servant of God’s head against his chest.

“Definitely not,” Riario smiles. He pushes himself up and looks at the other in a different light now.

Leo strokes Girolamo’s hair as he stares out thoughtfully across the golden field, sighing blissfully, enjoying the moment. “Excellent.” He loves the way Girolamo leans over him, blocking the sun, so he can concentrate on his fine aristocratic features.

“Perhaps…” Riario says in his deep rumbling voice, contemplatively, “Perhaps all this time I've looked for the hand of God in the wrong place.”

_Help me._


End file.
